Tropes de Aquellos Últimos Vástagos
Una lista de los tropes utilizados en Aquellos Últimos Vástagos, por las risas. A * Abnormal Ammo: Los cañones de esencia de evocación y los cañones de esencia sombría. * Action Girl: Lüan Tsevinovh * Angels, Devils and Squid: Celestiales, Abisales e Infernales, y los Ajenos * Apocalypse How: Si podemos creer las palabras de los Eternos, Multiversal Metaphysical Annihilation * Arbitrarily Serialized Simultaneous Adventures: Inevitable desde la escisión del grupo inicial. * Artifact of Doom: La Llama Eterna, la Sombra, el Cáliz, la Corona, Excalibur... * Artistic License - Physics: Virgilio Guerrero está en proceso de decidir que la gravedad no se le aplica a el. Sin magia. * Authority Equals Asskicking: El nivel de Algos Tágnar sube parejo a su rango militar. B * Back from the Dead: Pero menos de lo que uno pensaría. Sólo Anasztasia Tsimiszce y la Dracnar Zekra. * Badass Bookworm Aplicable a Sofía * Badass Normal: Gilbert Salvatore Pomeroy Ríos y Virgilio Guerrero. * Badass Preacher: San Cuthberth, aparentemente. * Base Breaker: Malaquías. Tanto dentro de la historia como fuera de ella. * The Bechdel Test: Prueba superada! * The Berserk: Curiosamente más aplicable a Gilbert Salvatore que a Thormund Tuk. * Bilingual Bonus: Muchos, teniendo en cuanta que gran parte de los nombres salen del google translator. * Blade On A Stick: Virgilio Guerrero * Blessed With Suck/Cursed With Awesome: La raza humana entera. * Boss Battle: El Dragón de Sombra en Victoria Magna, Ag'baz en el Plano del fuego, el Avatar de la Sombra en Carstvo. C * The Captain: El Desnarigado * Charles Atlas Superpower: Gilbert Salvatore y Virgilio Guerrero. Incluso eliminando los objetos mágicos que llevan, con las reglas en mano: Gilbert puede cargar contra un demonio de cuatro metros de altura y mandarlo volando de un tajo a través de la puerta de un castillo; Virgilio es capaz de hacer que la fuerza de la gravedad se olvide de el durante unos momentos, y convencer a gente que ha sido contratada para asesinarle de que se tomen unas copas con el y se olviden del asunto. * The Chosen One: que en este caso es más bien The Chosen Many * Church Militant: La rama militar de la Iglesia Erielita Reformada * Class and Level System * Combat Pragmatist: Virgilio Guerrero insiste en que la única forma correcta de pelear es no estar donde te van a golpear. Cuando no puede atacar sin ser visto, esto se combina con una dosis fuerte de acrobaciasy produce Combat Parkour * Cool Airship La nave del capitán gythianki Sh'Karr. * Corrupt Church: La Iglesia Erielita Victoriana. * Cosmic Keystone: Los dones de los Eternos. * Crazy Prepared: Virgilio Guerrero Lleva armas ocultas hasta el límite de lo que su capacidad de carga permite, sin llegar a ganar penalizadores de destreza, tiene planes para matar a todo el mundo (incluido el mismo) por si acaso y ha aprendido a observar el terreno para detectar la presencia de gente invisible continuamente. ** Properly Paranoid: Por otro lado, Red Jack y la Sombra demostraron que podían ir eliminando o destruyendo sus armas a medida que las usaba, Alfredo Tabernero ha dado tantas vueltas que no se sabe de que lado está, y al menos un asesino invisible ha intentado acabar con el. * Culture Clash: Demasiados para contarlos. D * Dark World: El Plano de las sombras. * Death Equals Redemption: Malaquías * Death From Above: Virgilio Guerrero y posiblemente las tropas que está entrenando, especialmente los draconianos. También la entrada de Virgilio, Aegon Reynolt y Garol Arroway en cierta fortaleza Alteana durante la reconquista de Carstvo... desde mas de un kilómetro de altura. * Death of The Old Gods: Eriel (y posiblemente otros, como Máximo) destronaron a los Eternos * Deity of Human Origin: Eriel y los santos de la religión erielita. * Demon Lords and Archdevils: Agbazz, Yala Neraki. * Determinator: Virgilio Guerrero * Devil in Plain Sight: Malaquías. E * Eldritch Abomination: Los Ajenos * Expy: Numerosas figuras históricas son las mismas figuras en nuestro universo con el nombre cambiado. F * Face-Heel Turn: Anastzsia Tsimiszce, Hajna Varga (incluso arrastrando a Gilbert por el camino) * Familiar: El dragón de Salamandra y la llama de Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III * Fantasy Counterpart Culture: Mortalis esta hecho de esto. * Fantasy Kitchen Sink: Es la idea original no solo de la partida sino también del sistema con el que se juega. * Fireballs: Salamandra * The Fundamentalist: Muchos bandos de la partida tienen una rama de fanáticos, desde la Mano de Eriel del clero erielita a los líderes de la hueste orca de Garr Tankh. O el propio Padre de Padres de la Estirpe Roja. G * God Is Flawed: Tanto Eriel como los Eternos estan muy lejos de ser "buena gente". * Gods Need Prayer Badly: Posiblemente, pero no confirmado. H * Heaven And Hell: Los planos Celestiales por un lado, los Infernales y Abisales por otro. * Heel-Face Brainwashing: Valentina Oravtizan y prácticamente todos los personajes durante el reinado del Malaka Sham, excepto Pomeroy Ríos. * Heel-Face Revolving Door: Alfredo Tabernero * Heel-Face Turn: Laurentiu Vasile, Iliana Reku, Haralamb, Cenusa Soriel, El Desnarigado... * Heel Race Turn: Las tribus de trasgos del Pequeño Hobb, los piratas de la Cala del Desnarigado, así como los osgos. * The Heretic: Muchos, dependiendo a quien preguntes. * Holy City: La Ciudad de la Fe en Victoria Magna. * Holy Ground: Cualquier templo consagrado. Especialmente importante durante la defensa de Victoria Magna y la Reconquista de Carstvo, dado que estos lugares afectan a las sombras. * The Horde: Los orcos. I * In a Single Bound: Virgilio Guerrero * It Sucks to be the Chosen One: Todo poder conlleva un gran peligro J * Jack of All Stats: A Virgilio Guerrero le gusta tener su ficha equilibrada. K * Kill All Humans: A causa de las acciones de Eriel, muchísimas civilizaciones y deidades, incluidos los Eternos. * Knight In Sour Armor: Virgilio Guerrero está prácticamente convencido de que la situación es desesperada y la muerte del universo inevitable, pero seguirá luchando hasta el último momento para salvar a Todo. El. Mundo. Porque la alternativa es impensable. L * Large Ham: Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III * Loads and Loads of Characters: Demasiados PNJs en la partida * Loveable Rogue: El Capitán Lugomir o Raul, de la Corte de Mendigos. * Load-Bearing Boss: Lord Agbazz, aunque indirectamente a través de la liberación del Titán del Fuego. * Loophole Abuse: Inevitable si se usa Dungeons and Dragons. M * Magitek: En su infancia, sobre todo comparando con Pathfinders' Chronicles, pero están los cañones de esencia de evocación, la maquinaria de traslocación planaria en Bastión Negro... * Married to the Job: Algos Tágnar, que al menos ama el papeleo. * Master of All: Garol Arroway tiene tan buenas tiradas que tiene más fuerza y constitución que Thormund cuando no está en furia, y es para colmo el personaje con mayor puntuación de inteligencia de todos los jugadores. * Medieval European Fantasy: Yeep. * Morality Kitchen Sink: Con representantes de todos los alineamientos posibles. ** Lawful Evil: Malaquías (tipo 1), la Llama Eterna (tipo 1) ** Neutral Evil: la Sombra (posiblmente tipo 3) ** Chaotic Evil: Edith (tipo 3) ** Lawful Neutral: Algos Tágnar (tipo 1), Virgilio Guerrero (tipo 4) ** True Neutral: Gilbert Salvatore ** Chaotic Neutral: Pomeroy Ríos, Thormund Tuk, Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III ** Lawful Good: Lüan Tsevinovh, aunque a pesar de ser paladina no esta atada a su alineamiento. ** Neutral Good: Sofía Hilandera ** Chaotic Good: Aegon Reynolt, Garol Arroway N * Nice Hat: Red Jack * Nothing Personal: Gilbert Salvatore antes de intentar asesinar a Sofía Hilandera O * The Old Gods: Los Eternos y los Ajenos. * Omnicidal Maniac: En sus propias palabras, la Sombra quiere desencadenar el fin de la existencia. * Omniscient Morality License: Todos los inmortales saben discernir de forma automática lo que es bueno de lo que es malo. * One Winged Angel: la Sombra poseyendo a Alfredo Tabernero en la última batalla de la Reconquista de Carstvo. * The Only One: aunque haya multitud de PNJs capaces, a la hora de la verdad alguien tiene que posar ante las cámaras. * Our Monsters Are Different: Montones ** Our Goblins Are Different: Goblin es el nombre de la casta religiosa en la civilización de los Trasgos. ** Humans Are Special: los humanos son la estirpe que perdió al Eterno del cual descendían, convirtiéndose en una suerte de lienzo en blanco. * Outside-Context Villain: Los Ajenos P * Pirate: Los piratas de El Desnarigado, los piratas del Capitán Lugomir, y la tripulación mercenaria de Sh'Karr. R * Rage Against the Heavens: Virgilio Guerrero * Religion Is Magic: Es D&D. ¿Qué mas se puede decir? * The Red Mage: Garol Arroway, y posiblemente Red Jack, que tiene incluso el traje. * Robe and Wizard Hat: Muchos arcanistas y clérigos visten túnica, pero sólo Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III y su discípulo Aegon Reynolt han llevado sombrero alguna vez. S * Screw The Rules, I Make Them!: básicamente la postura de la Llama Eterna en su última conversación con Virgilio Guerrero ** Screw The Money, I Have Rules!: y esta fue la respuesta de Virgilio. * Sealed Evil in a Can: La Llama Eterna en el Cáliz, la Sombra en Excalibur o quizás bajo Victoria Magna; no lo tenemos claro. * Shed Armor, Gain Speed: Virgilio Guerrero no lleva ninguna armadura que pueda penalizar su movilidad. T * The Theocracy: Los Reinos Erielitas. * The Tower: La Torre que sirve de residencia a Eriel en el Plano del aire, Bastión Negro... * Training From Hell: La forma en que Tulga Guerrero entrenó a Virgilio fue... excesiva. V * Verbal Tic: Muchos y variados, desde los gruñidos de los orcos hasta el tintineo de los kyton. W * What the Hell, Hero?: Hace varios milenios, una heroina llamada Eriel salvó a la humanidad... matando a los padres de al menos una estirpe (y posiblemente mas), y destronando a otros. En el momento presente, las almas se han agotado imposibilitando que nazca gente nueva, las huestes de los ángeles estan en guerra civil, y los Ajenos contra los que los Eternos defendían la realidad estan invadiéndola "como un hongo". * What You Are In The Dark: En el Plano del Fuego, Virgilio Guerrero pasó por esto dos veces directamente consecutivas: primero a manos de Red Jack, que intentó convencerle de que muriera para dar un poco mas de vida al mundo (pero no salvarlo de la destrucción) y luego por la Llama Eterna. * White Mage: Sofía Hilandera * With Great Power Comes Great Insanity: Mortimer Zoltan Ignatius III tiene planes para ascender al estado de deidad y ha declarado la guerra a Eriel y las truchas. * Woobie, Destroyer of Worlds: Es posible que la Sombra haya llegado a este punto a causa de su imprisionamiento, de ver a su hermano el Dios Pescador Muerto morir... o puede ser todo lo contrario. * World in the Sky: Según las descripciones de Alexíades, el plano del Aire es sólo cielo, nubes, y una torre flotando.